An Auburn Star
by IngoStarxxx
Summary: Renesmee is six years old with the body of a seventeen year old. Live her experiences with her as she embarks on many new and strange adventures such as love, jealousy and fear as she meets the nightmarish Italian royal family once more.


Chapter One - Happy Birthday

Outside my window pane sat a small, brown, conspicuous bird that had been singing to me all morning. It took a deep breath that inflated its round body, opened it's tiny beak and managed to produce such a sound that it seemed to echo around my bright, yellow room. I chose to paint it yellow because yellow reminds me of my own, personal sun, Jacob. My best friend, my brother, my pal from birth-not that he was born at the same time as me. Jacob is my sun for many reasons. Not only does he shine through my day like a light-showing me the way into happiness, but his skin temperature is around one hundred and eighty degrees Celsius. He's a shape-shifter in the form of a wolf, but his fellow pack members like to think of themselves as werewolves. Jacob has always been there, much like my Vampire family. Except I've always felt a close bond with Jake like no other. I believe there could be a reason for that, but I'm not certain whether my family are going to tell me about it yet-I know they're hiding something but perhaps they are waiting for me to grow older.

I'm six years old, and yet I am fully grown and look around seventeen. I'm half-human, half-vampire and am whole me. My story is simple so far, I have an unbelievable gift where I can show people things I have seen, heard or felt by touching them with the palm of my delicate hand. My dad, Edward, can read people's minds apart from Bella's (mom) who is a shield. This means she can block other vampire's gifts by forming a shield around herself and protecting her mind. She is much more powerful than that however, as she can shield other people as well, like forming a veil over the ones she loves and wrapping them in an invisible cocoon of safety. Alice can see the future, but not mine or the wolves' because she can't see half-breeds, they block her sight. And as for Jasper, Alice's soul mate, he can control and sense emotions around him. I've always felt particularly close to him, he's always intrigued me, and I love him like my strange older brother. Carlisle, who in a way is my grandfather, seems to be able to show compassion to anything and anyone who he meets. He lives in a world of science and is the most able of all of us, even me, to control his thirst in the face of a bleeding human. Esme, his love, is the kindest and sweetest person, vampire, that anyone could ever meet. A sign of danger or hate brings out the best in Esme and she calms it all down with a few kindly words and a wish for peace. Rosalie is a blonde beauty and anyone who ever meets her will say the same. She is often awkward and despises Jacob, but she has always been like a second mother to me and I love her to bits. And finally, her mate, Emmett. Uncle Emmett. What else could I possibly say about him other than I adore him. He is an enormous, strong, dark-humoured vampire who seems to enjoy a good fight but will always be my favourite of all my vampire family-my parents not included of course. He always has a cheeky grin on his face and loud, rude comments on his tongue. We are inseparable. The only person I'm more often with than Emmett is Jacob. Which brings back in one big circle really doesn't it?

I slowly reached my hand out towards the brown Wren, but it hopped away and seemed to shriek into the air. That's a problem with being a monster, animals are too afraid to come anywhere near you, a violent predator. My shoulders give an involuntary crack as I stretch and yawn, and I push myself out of bed and slowly change into the usual designer top and shorts. -Alice is fashion and shopping obsessed. I used to hate the way she would push me to go with her but now I appreciate her fabulous taste.- I walk out of my room and into the small living room. The white walls seem to glow as small rays of sunlight filter through the windows that line the room. It reminds me of the day we spent painting it. I remember Emmett and Jasper grabbing and covering me in as much paint as possible before I could jump out of their grasp. They were laughing so much they were shaking as I squealed in anguish and delight. The sound wasn't that different to the one Alice made when she saw what they had done.

"That jacket is velvet! It will never come out!" The boys paused for a moment and looked at each other, as if waiting to see how the other would respond, then they collapsed into a fit of laughter that made Alice ball her hands into fists and she shrieked, "You two are dead!". This, however, didn't seem to gain the same affect that she was looking for, the boys fell into heaps on the floor, and the rest of us tried to keep a straight face as Jasper tried and failed to get to his feet, ending in crashing back down onto the paint splattered floor. Lucky for them, Alice seemed to find the funny side of it, eventually and she shrieked with laughter. That day ended a happy one, as most of my days have so far.

This reminiscence reminds me of what day it is, Emmett's birthday. I smile at the prospect of a good day and then grimace slightly. Who knows what could happen if Alice is involved in the preparations, and then I frown as I realise she obviously will be. I look around the room, wondering if my parents will have left a sign of where they went, as I can tell they're not hear. Propped against the lamp on a small coffee table, sitting on a battered dustcover of Wuthering Heights, is a folded-over note, reading "Nessie". I walk over to it and open it up. It reads:

Nessie,

Will be at the house when you wake up, Emmett wants a game of pool and Alice wants to tell Bella all about tomorrow. (today) Don't miss breakfast out, and please remember to bring Emmett's present and card, they're in the chest of drawers by the fireplace. Undoubtedly Jake will be outside waiting for you.

See you tomorrow, (again today)

Love,

Edward x

I gaze at my father's writing and wished mine was as neat and beautiful as his. He wrote as if it was an art, and I remembered the many nights he had spent trying to teach me Calligraphy. Or wasted would probably be a better word to use. I wish I had listened. I crumple the note up and chuck it into the empty fireplace, I then walk over to the chest of drawers-already forgetting to have breakfast- and then proceed to try and pull the odd object out of the cupboard. I tried, then failed, then tried again. And failed. After a few minutes of yanking and pulling I managed to get the huge present out of the small space and grabbed the handmade card as well-dad really was very artistic. Then, taking a care not to hit the piano with Emmett's present I manoeuvred myself towards the door. I thought of getting my camera, to capture the moment when Emmett would open his gifts, and then I realised that was stupid. I could replay any moment I'd seen in motion, and if the others wanted to see it, I could even show them, so it was pointless. I pushed myself through the door and out into the blissful sunshine. I didn't even make it to the bottom of our small garden before the present was lifted out of my hands and Jacob was walking beside me.

"So what's on the agenda for today then Nessie?" I gritted my teeth. He knew perfectly well that Alice hadn't told me about today's plans. Her excuse had been simple.

"Jacob! You know that I have no idea! Alice thought it would be best if I didn't know. Then I wouldn't feel obliged to tell Emmett all about it when he asked me."

Jacob gasped with laughter and I felt a small wave of fury. He knew.

"Bollocks! We both know why she didn't tell you. She didn't say anything to you because everyone knows that Emmett would be able to wheedle it out of you easily. All he would have to do would be to threaten you or sweet talk into thinking it would be the right thing to do, and you would fall into his trap!" He began to shake with laughter and breathed in a deep breath before I answered him.

"Piss off Jake." I felt calm and collected now. We both knew that this was just play. I would never in a million years want him to leave me in any way, and he would never intentionally hurt me. Just annoy me till I felt like spitting, but nothing else.

"OH! So that's how you feel is it Nessie!" He played along and it annoyed me even more that he knew I didn't mean it. "Well then, maybe I shouldn't tag along today. Maybe I should leave you vamps in peace!"

"You know I didn't mean it," I muttered. And he whispered back "I know".

After that our short journey seemed to take for ages. Which was good. I would never get enough time with Jacob, and these morning visits were something I loved. At first, when I was younger, Jake had continued going to school, while I was home-tutored. They had been awful days. When he was stuck in a classroom wishing he was hunting with me, and I was playing the piano-with my heart only half in it- with Dad, or reciting Shakespeare with Esme, dreaming I was with Jacob riding on his furry back. But now things were a lot easier. He had left school at La Push and seemed to enjoy spending time with me while I continued my education at home. He didn't seem bothered when I knew more than him after only six years, in fact he seemed to be perfectly happy as long as he was in my presence, and god I felt the same. He was the closest friend I had ever had, and I loved him to bits. In fact, sometimes, it felt like he was a part of me, the part that kept me grounded and without him, I would go spiralling into the sky to join the fluffy clouds and mingle with the ghosts of heartbroken lovers. Not that we were lovers. We didn't feel that way about each other. And if we had, I think my dad would have killed him by now. Honestly!

We came through the clearing and spotted the house on the other side of the river and we smiled at each other as we heard Emmett's deep rumble of laughter and Alice huffing and puffing in an anxious way.

"If they don't hurry up they'll be late!" I heard her say, and I knew she was talking about us. "Oh, they're here, doesn't matter." And seconds after this Jacob and I entered through the glass doors to be welcomed by a crowd of friends and an unrecognisable room. The dining table-which was there for decoration as no one apart from me and Jacob actually ate here- had been moved and two long white sofas had replaced it. I could barely see I though as it was draped by three tall, gangly young men, all of which were our La Push, werewolf buddies. Seth, Embry and Quil all smiled at the sight of us and Seth pulled out a party popper and pulled the string. It exploded and made Jared jump. He whirled round and began to hit Seth over the head with a balloon. However, he was hitting Seth so hard, the balloons kept popping, so each time one burst he had to quickly replace it with another one. Jacob put Emmett's present down and went to help Seth and I glanced around the room to see who else was here. Our whole family was also joined by Sam and Emily, who both seemed engrossed in a conversation with Carlisle. Paul, Leah and Rachel were all crowded into a corner and I was shocked to see any of them here. Mainly because we all knew how much Leah hated us "bloodsuckers". I tried not to think about it and turned back to watch as Jared's fiancée Kim, grabbed his arm and whispered something in his ear. He stopped hitting Seth almost instantly and instead became very attentive to Kim, not even noticing when Seth grumbled that he was a fat, ugly swine. I watched as little eight-year old Claire pulled herself onto Quil's knee and his attention was quickly distracted by her insistent need for attention, he instantly complied.

I smiled at them and looked back to see Jacob grinning at me. He seemed slightly embarrassed, his cheeks tinted with pink, and I wondered why, but before I could ask him Emmett spotted me and shouted me to go over to him.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Em," I beamed at him and he beamed back.

" Where is my present Midget?" He knew perfectly well that I wasn't that small. I was taller than Alice, mom and Esme. The only female who was taller than me in this household was Rosalie, and lets face it, she was taller, prettier and thinner than all of us females put together!

"I'm not-" But before I could finish my sentence Alice interrupted.

"No presents yet Emmett! First we have to get your cake!" She elegantly darted away and I saw Jasper give Emmett an apologetic look. She was back before either could say another word and she had a beautiful cake in front of her. It was a three tiered cake, made of dark chocolate sponge and covered in white chocolate buttons. All over the cake was the name "Emmett" in white icing and it looked magnificent. Emmett seemed quite shocked at the work that had been put into it, especially as he knew that half of the people there wouldn't be eating it, but at least the werewolves and I would be able to get some enjoyment from the delightful looking piece of art.

"Alice," Emmett boomed, "I don't deserve you." And with that he pulled her into a back-breaking embrace. Everyone grinned and shouted at Emmett to make a wish. He shut his eyes and then asked me if I would kindly blow the candles out. Alice hadn't thought of that and mentioned that if I did it, perhaps his wish wouldn't come true, but I did it anyway with Emmett repeatedly saying that he had everything he wanted anyway. He had his arm wrapped tightly round Rosalie at the time and everyone grinned with delight at the love that was written over both of their faces.

After that the day seemed to pass quite quickly. The wolves devoured the cake, leaving just enough for myself and Billy Black to have some. He turned up just as the cake was being cut and the wolf pack groaned at the prospect of sharing the cake with yet another person. Alice had never looked happier as she watched her guests consume her hard work, but she didn't seem to spend a lot of time watching as she dashed off to organise the next part of the morning. Present opening.

Everyone sat down around the sitting room, the werewolves all sat on the floor to make room for their hosts exclaiming that they preferred sitting there anyway. I sat on the floor and leaned against Jacob who sat behind me. I saw my dad eyeing Jacob dangerously and thought "_it's not like that dad. We're just friends, I promise!"_, but his expression didn't clear up until Jasper filled the room with a wave of calm and I smiled at him in thanks. I wondered what Jacob had been thinking to make dad so angry, but I didn't have time to ponder this thought as Alice came swooping back into the room and settled beside Jasper who placed his arm gently over her shoulders. She couldn't seem to sit still however, and neither could Emmett, he was obviously itching to begin this part of the day-it seemed this was what he had been looking forward to the most. Carlisle and Esme gave him their present first. It was a solid gold watch, which would have weighed a ton to a human, but not to Emmett, and he fastened it to his wrist with a smile of thanks. Alice gave him a set of keys and explained that a large, red, VFR1000 was waiting for him outside, and he became lost in awe and I think he would have kissed her is he had not become distracted by Jasper who had given his present over to Rosalie.

"Open it later Rose," he teased, "enjoy Emmett!" Rose hissed at him and everyone else burst into awkward fits of laughter, but no one laughed as loudly as Emmett, who seemed to shake the foundations of the house and I leaned against Jake as I felt the power of his laughter push me back. Jacob was crying with laughter when I looked and he put his arm around my waist and drew me closer to him, and I snuggled in, feeling comfortable and very happy.

If Rosalie could blush, I think she would have been the shade of a tomato by now, and she glared at Alice to move on, who hurriedly looked at dad to give the nest present. He handed over the unusual object and waited for Emmett to tear off the six layers of paper-I am a perfectionist. Inside was the all the pieces of a pool table.

"Alice saw that we would break the other one last night." My dad said and I looked at him, expectantly. "Emmett lost," dad explained, "so he trashed the pool table." This made sense.

"I didn't lose!" Emmett moaned, "It was a draw. Which reminds me, Jake, Alice and Nessie against you, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper tonight." This seems an awful lot of people per team, but Emmett liked to have as many people playing at once, perhaps he loved having a team behind him, or perhaps he just liked to blame someone else if he lost. "You up for it Jake?" I looked round to see Jacob grinning back at Emmett.

"Definitely. We're going to win this time Emmett!"

"Yes we are," Alice replied.

"Excellent!" Emmett shouted and I heard dad say something like, "It's no fun when you tell us who's going to win Alice!" She just smiled at him and then looked at the guests expectantly.

Seth, Jacob and the rest of the pack had got some money together to get Emmett exactly what he wanted, a wrestling ring. It was up outside and Emmett was already challenging people to a fight. When he looked at me, dad said no and mom growled.

"Wow! Chill out Bella! I wont hurt her. You up for a bit of wrestling Nessie?" He gave me a threatening smirk.

"Definitely." I felt Jacob stiffen slightly behind me, so I decided to make it easier on him. "Seth and you, against Jake and me!" Emmett's eyes glinted as he heard the challenge in my voice, and I felt Jacob relax behind me. Seth started whispering tactics with Emmett and I saw mom and dad talking nervously to one another. I ignored them and concentrated on Alice who was trying to get everyone's attention. Eventually, after precious seconds of waiting, she screamed, "HEY!" and there was instant silence. "It's time for the arm-wrestling competition." And Emmett jumped to his feet and was out the door before anyone else could get to their feet. He went straight to the granite boulders that were in the garden for just this purpose, and waited for his first opponent.


End file.
